


Drabbles - Shingeki no Kyojin

by Bittodeath



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AUs, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about SnK, which will gather AUs, ships, canon-compliant things... Basically everything that can make a drabble. (And yes, they are drabbles, exactly 100 words.)<br/>Well I hope you'll like it, though the stuff may be very different from one drabble to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Green Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Marco and Jean joined the Military Police together.

Jean opened his eyes. It was still pitch black, though the moon illuminated the room.  
He turned on the bed and smiled: Marco was sleeping soundly, an arm thrown on his pillow, over his head. His mouth was slightly opened, and his breathing calm and deep.  
The young man peered at his companion, his muscular chest that disappeared under the sheets, his chiselled biceps, and the freckles he could make out in the dark.   
His gaze laid farther, on their uniforms on the back of a chair: he could see the green head of the unicorn.  
They had made it.


	2. The Wall Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie came to destroy the Wall.

They were standing before the Wall. It was big. So big they never could have imagined it.  
They’re gazes landed on Bertholdt. He was bigger.

Bigger and terrified, tears in his eyes, trembling and mumbling incoherent words.  
Reiner pulled him in for a hug and whispered a very calmed and composed “You can do it” before grabbing Annie’s hand and walking away.

Bertholdt stared at their silhouette, breathed in deeply and bit his hand.

Away from him, gripping each other’s hands tightly, Annie and Reiner watched the explosion. Heart beating fast.

They had to do it.

They didn’t want to.


End file.
